


A Christmas Gift

by IntheHollows



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntheHollows/pseuds/IntheHollows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle learns about the tradition of gift giving for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Rumbelle under the Christmas tree.

“So what are you getting Mr. Gold for Christmas?” Belle jumped. She'd been so busy organizing the library books that she hadn't noticed little Henry Mills come up behind her. She smiled. 

“Hello, Henry. I don't know-?” Belle frowned.

“Oh, I completely understand. He already seems to have everything doesn't he? Must be hard to shop for a guy like that. But I'm sure he'll love whatever you decide on getting him!” Henry smiled reassuringly. 

“Well, actually, I was going to say that I don't know what you mean by Christmas. I've never heard that term before.” Belle blushed. She knew it would take time to adjust to this new land, but it was a bit embarrassing when even a ten-year old knew more then her.

“No one's told you about Christmas?” Henry gaped. He grabbed Belle's hand and had her kneel to his height. He looked her in the eyes and said seriously, “Belle, Christmas is the most important time of the year. It's all about spending time with family and letting the people you care about know that you love them and appreciate them and you're glad they're in your life!” 

By the end of his speech Henry was nearly in tears, and Belle could understand why. This was the first year he was going to spend this “Christmas” with his entire family. He'd only ever had Regina until now and though there was no love loss between her and Belle, Belle knew Regina had tried to be a good mother. Gold had explained to her about Regina's inability to truly love due to the curse and though Belle disliked Regina, she still felt a pang in her heart at the thought of someone being unable to love, especially someone with a child. She smiled at Henry and pulled him in for a hug. 

“It's alright, sweetheart. It's alright. How would you like it if I made us some hot cocoa and you explained to me all about this “Christmas?”” Belle asked softly. Henry gave her a soft smile.

“Can I have cinnamon in my cocoa?” He asked. 

“Of course. So there's gift-giving involved in Christmas?”

\-----------------------------------------------  
Belle sighed in frustration. She and Henry were having lunch at Granny's after having spent all morning going from shop to shop looking for gifts for their loved ones. In a way it was the first Christmas for both of them, so they'd decided to help each other find the perfect presents. So far, they'd very little luck.

When Henry had first explained the tradition of Christmas presents, it had sounded like a great idea and Belle had been excited. However, as they day wore on and they'd left several different stores empty-handed, Belle's enthusiasm had turned into dread. What could she possibly give Gold that would show him how much she cared for him? Nothing she'd seen so far had been good enough for him. 

She'd found a nice painting of a wolf and a cricket for Ruby. Ruby had said she didn't want to get involved with anyone after what happened to Gus, and before him, Peter, but Belle saw the way she looked at Archie. She caught the smiles and the blushes. She also caught the way Archie looked at Ruby. She knew Ruby needed time, but she hoped that someday Ruby and Archie would find their way to each other.  
She'd decided to make Granny a scarf and David a picture frame engraved with a horse and falling snow. She didn't know Emma or Mary Margaret very well, so she decided on giving them books she thought they might enjoy, Henry had approved the presents so she was happy with her choice. 

Henry had found a Snow White and Prince Charming tie to give David, and he'd bought a 'World's Best Grandma' sweater for Mary Margaret. But so far, he was at a loss as to what to get for Emma and Regina. 

“Why the long faces, guys?” Ruby asked as she brought them their orders. 

“We don't know what to get people for Christmas.” Henry frowned. 

“Is that all?” Ruby laughed, “I thought it was something serious.”

“Ruby, this is serious! This is the first post-curse Christmas we're spending with out loved ones, it's important.” Belle scolded. Ruby blinked.

“You're right. I'm sorry.” Ruby bit her lip at the sad looks on Henry and Belle's faces, “Tell you what; tomorrow is my day off so, why don't I take both of you shopping? I've been told I am a great gift giver.”

“Really, you wouldn't mind?” Belle asked, a smile making it's way to her face.

“Really. Why don't we meet up tomorrow morning outside the library? Say around 9?” 

“Sounds great!” “Perfect!” 

“Great. I can't wait.” Ruby said as she skipped off.

“I can't believe we didn't think to ask Ruby for help in the first place. She loves to shop! I'll bet tomorrow we find the perfect presents for my moms and Mr. Gold.” Henry said with renewed hope. Belle smiled and dug into her turkey sandwich. Yes, tomorrow they'd find the perfect gifts.

 

\----------------------------------------

“Rum, do you have plans for Christmas?” Belle asked later that day. After their numerous disastrous public hamburger dates, they'd decided it would be better to try something a little more private. Rum had suggested dinner at his home and it had been such a success that they had taken to having home-cooked dinners together once a week. Tonight they were in Belle's apartment and she had tried to make Italian. When the chicken ended up burned, they ordered pizza instead.  
“No plans, Belle. Christmas is a time for family and friends and I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't really have either. Excluding you, of course. But I don't except you to spend the day with me, dearest. I know you've made many friends here and you are trying to work things out with your father.” Gold smiled and kissed her hand. Belle narrowed her eyes. 

“Excuse me, but I happen to want to spend Christmas with you.” The surprised look on Gold's face both warmed and hurt Belle's heart. How long had it been since he had someone to share special occasions with? They had never had any celebrations in the Dark Castle, and as far as Belle knew, she was the first person he let in since he lost Baelfire. And that had been over 300 years ago. Belle gave him a sad smile before kissing him, that seemed to snap him out of his daze. 

“I'd love to spend Christmas with you Belle.” Gold said before resting his forehead against hers. They spent the rest of the evening watching old movies and planning their first Christmas together. At midnight he left her with a kiss goodbye. Belle grinned as she watched him leave. She had finally thought of the perfect gift for him. 

\------------------------------

“Sorry I haven't been more help, guys. I'm usually better at gift shopping then this.” Ruby said deflated. They'd been out all day and both Belle and Henry were still empty-handed. Henry looked upset, though Belle was suspiciously optimistic.

“It's alright, Ruby. You tried and we really appreciate it.” Henry said trying to smile for the wolf-girl. Belle bit her lip.

“I actually think I might have something in mind for Rumpelstiltskin.” Belle said shyly.

“What?! Why didn't you say anything, Belle? Maybe it'll give me an idea of what to get my moms!” Henry said ecclesiastically. Belle blushed.

“It's not really something one would give their parents Henry.” She said quietly. Henry looked confused, but Ruby's eyes lit up.

“Oh.” Henry said sadly, “Well, what is it?” Belle looked cautiously at the boy.

“It's...not something you can buy. It's personal.” Belle's suddenly grinned, “And maybe that's the kind of thing you should get your moms! Something personal. Maybe a letter or a book that reminds you of them and tells them how much you love them. I know they're both less than confident about motherhood, especially after all that's happened. Maybe the best present you can give them is reassurance.” 

Henry looked thoughtfully for a moment before sporting a chesire cat grin.

“You're right! I can't believe I didn't think of it before! This is perfect, I know exactly what to do for them now! Thanks, Belle!” Henry hugged her before running of toward Emma's apartment.

“What do you think he's going to do?” Ruby asked. 

“No idea. But I'm sure they'll love it.” Belle smiled after Henry.

“Like your sure Gold will like his?” Ruby smirked. 

“Not quite in the same way. Ruby, I need your help with his present.” Belle said urgently. Ruby's eyes widened.

“Um, Belle, you know, we don't know each other that well and I'm not really comfortable with that kinky threesome stuff-”

“What? No! Ruby!” Belle slapped her arm. “I meant I need help...figuring out how to-well... what I mean is, I've never... seduced a man before.”

By the end of her sentence Belle lowered her voice to a whisper and her face had gone tomato red. Ruby practically danced with glee.

“Come on, I know just the store we need to go to.” Ruby grabbed Belle's arm and dragged her to the only lingerie store in town.

\----------------------------------

“Ruby, are you sure this isn't too much?” Belle asked Ruby over the phone. It had been weeks since she'd picked out the red and white neglige but she was still nervous. It had seemed like the perfect choice in the store, but now the Christmas was here and Gold would be seeing it in less then ten minutes, she was having doubts.

“Belle, it's perfect. Trust me, I know what guys like. He'll love it. And what's more he'll love you in it. Just relax. Look, I've gotta go, but good luck.” Ruby replied.

“Alright, I'll try. And thanks. Oh, and tell Granny, Archie and the others I said hello.” Belle smirked. She knew Granny had been the one to invite Archie, Gepetto and the newly found August to share their holiday dinner, but she hadn't missed the smile that lit Ruby's face when Archie's name had been mentioned.

“Oh-uh-yeah, I will. Merry Christmas.” Ruby stuttered before hanging out. Belle laughed.

“Oh, I'm sure it will be.” Just then there was a knock on her door and she jumped dropping a recently lit candle near her Christmas tree. “Oh no!”

“Belle?” Gold's voice sounded from the other side of the door, “Are you alright in there?”

“Yes, yes I'm fine!” Belle cried as she put out the small fire with a blanket. “Just a minu-OW.”

“Belle? I'm coming in.” Gold said as he magically opened the door. “What on earth-”

The sight that met his eyse was certainly an odd one. Belle sprawled out under a slightly burned Christmas tree was not what he had been expecting tonight.

“Are you alright there, sweetheart?” Gold chuckled. Belle frowned and blushed.

“Well, my pride has had better days.” Belle mumbled pulling herself into a seating position, “You're early.”

“I apologize, I suppose I was a bit overly eager to come by tonight.” Gold smiled as he sat across from her, “That's a lovely choice of apparel, love.” 

It was then Belle realized she hadn't had time to cover up, her blushed deepened. 

“You weren't supposed to see me like this until later!” Belle hid her face behind her hands. She felt Gold move closer until he was pressed right against her side and held an arm around her waist.  
“You've no reason to be embarrased, Belle. You look amazing.” Gold said as he lifted her face and pressed a soft kiss against her lips. Belle pouted after the kiss broke.

“I was supposed to be sexy and seductive, but I suppose all I look like now is a klutz.” Belle sighed. 

“No, what you look like is a beauty giving a beast much more then he deserves.” Gold said as he stared into her eyes.

“Rumple-”

“Speaking of, here open your present.” Gold said as he handed her a gift wrapped in dark blue paper with a golden bow on top.

“Thank you.” Belle gave him a light peck on the cheek before opening her present, “Beauty and the Beast?”

“I thought you might get a kick out of this. It's a cartoon adaptation of, well, us. Even our chipped cup makes an appearance.” Gold said as she hugged him.

“I love it. We should watch it together on our next date. Now, I suppose it's time for you to open your present.” Belle said shyly, “I wasn't sure what to get you-”

“Sweetheart, you didn't have to get me anything. Having you here, alive, that's more then enough for me.” The honestly in his words made Belle's heart clench. 

“You know what my gift to you is? My gift, is that I love you. I may not always like you. I may not always approve of the things that you do. But I will always love you. Even if I'm angry or upset with you, which I'm sure will happen, if you need me for support, or just to talk, anything, I will be here for you. No matter the problems in our lives, I know that we can work them out. Together. Forever, that was the deal right.” By the end of her speech they both had tears in their eyes. 

“I love you, Belle. Forever.” Gold leaned in and gave Belle a tender kiss. 

“You know, I did have another gift for you.” Belle said shyly looking at her attire. 

“You're making my gift look worthless, you know that?” Gold chuckled.

“I love it, and I love you. And I want to do this. We've been working on our relationships for weeks now, and I've seen how hard you've been trying. I know that it hasn't been easy and I appreciate all the effort you've put into it. I think, no, I know we're ready for this.” Belle smiled confidently as she took off his jacket. She paused as she felt something crinkle in his pocket. “What's this?”

“Oh, that.” Gold smiled as he pulled out a card, “I ran into Henry and Regina on my way here, he have me this to say thank you for giving him a deal on an old photo album. He said he was going to fill it with pictures of the past ten years and give it to Emma.”

“That's sweet. Wait, Henry was with Regina? I thought he was going to spend Christmas with Emma.” 

“He invited Regina over for Christmas dinner. That was his gift apparently. That reminds me, he said to tell you 'thank you,' you suggested her invite her?” Gold asked.

“I suggested he do something heartfelt.” Belle smiled, “Like what I'm about to do.”

Gold grinned and decided at that moment, there was no where he would rather be that night then wrapped up with Belle under the Christmas tree.


End file.
